Game Brain
Game Brain is a Twi'lek that currently uses the Kofun Jedi gear and the Mestare lightsaber. He has a Tauntaun called Taunty and a house on Iceberg Three, his Home World. 'Game Brain's Story' Origin Game Brain was a Twi'lek that was surprisingly born on Iceberg Three. There he met Master Plo Koon. Plo Koon sensed the force in Game Brain and took him to Ryoth for training. The Jedi Council provided Game Brain with a Training Lightsaber and his adventures began. Betrayal on Hoth Game Brain's first mission was to attack a droid factory on Hoth. Two jedi knights and their squads went on the mission too. On the Republic Cruiser Game Brain met an ARF Trooper called Kit Kratenoid . Game and Kit became good friends. On Hoth Game followed the knights to the factory. Once the factory was destroyed everybody cheered but suddenly one of the squads started shooting the other! They were traitors. It was a trap. The Jedi knight and all troopers died except Kit and Game. The traitors were about to finish Game and Kit off but out of nowhere a Grey Tauntaun juped in front of them. Game and Kit climed on the Tauntaun and managed to escape. The fleed Hoth using the cruiser and returned to the council. The Grey Tauntaun went with them and became Game Brain's pet. Game named it Taunty. He knew his adventures had just begun. When he returned to the Jedi Temple, the council awarded him with the Kofun Jedi gear. Game was sure he had a great future in front of him. A future of action and adventure. Defense on Ryloth Game's next mission was to take down a shield on Ryloth. This time his only assistance was Kit and Taunty. They aproched the shield and entered it. The had a whole mission infront of them. They got attacked by drois but the made it through. After they took down the shield the had to battle a whole army. I was going to take some time but they knew they could do it. While they were fighting droids a Republic cruiser appeared on top of them. Help had arrived. It was time to get serious. The clone trooper army quickly came. The battle started. Kit returned to the cruiser to rest while Game quickly led the clones to the destroyed shield. But there was something waiting there. Not something but somebody and that somebody was General Grevious . Game took out his lightsaber and charged at the Droid general. Grevious had an advantage because of his four lightsabers. Game saw a lightsaber Grevious had on his belt and used the force to grab it. When the lightsaber lit up Game stared at it with amazement. It had a silver crystal inside. Game couldn't believe his luck. He had found a Mestare Lightsaber. He used it to battle Grevious but still had no effect. Grevious was just too strong. He easily threw Game on the floor. Suddenly a clone trooper jumped out of nowhere and shot Grevious. Game slashed Grevious and fled with the clone trooper. At the Republic Cruiser the trooper introduced himself. He said his name was War mitsos. Game and War became good friends. Together with Kit they returned to the surface of Ryloth to continue the battle. Kit this time had his Desert Trooper armour equiped. The trio destroyed most of the army until they reached the part were Game had encountered Grevious. Of course Grevious had fled but there where still droids there. After illiminating all the droids the three friends returned to their cruiser victorious. It was time to return to the Jedi council and tell them about their huge victory. Inside the cruiser Game left his friends in the control room and went to his own room. He took a holoprojector out of his pocket and contacted his old master, Plo Koon. Game said he was returning to the Jedi Temple. After closing the holoprojector, Game fell asleep and dreemed that he was a hero. Secret of Palpatine One day Game visited Chancellor Palpatine. The chancellor congragulated Game for his succes on Ryloth. Game left. After some time Game realised he had forgotten his holoprojector in Palpatine's office. He returned and without knocking he oppened the door and saw a holoprojector of Count Dooku! Palpatine noticed Game and used the FORCE to close the door. He took out his lightsaber and rushed towards Game. Game couldn't believe it. Palpatine was a sith! GAme lit up his lightsaper and dueled with Palpatine. Then Palpatine adnitted he was Darth Sidious! He used the Force to electrocute Game and then through hime out of the window. Sidious knew he had won so he simply returned to his conversation with Count Dooku. To be continued!? :( More info is coming soon. Category:Twi'leks Category:Force Sensitive Category:Jedi Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Jedi Knight